Izmael
is a monster that appeared in Ultraman Nexus, in episodes 35 and 36. He is considered the ultimate Space Beast, and is the final monster to fight Ren. He is a brutally powerful kaiju, having all the powers of the previous space beasts. Type: Stats *Length: 60 m *Weight: 60 000 t *Origin: Unknown Body Parts *Head: The One & Lizarias Combination (Modified) *Roar: Galberos *Chest: Banpira *Stomach: Kutuura *Upper Right Shoulder Pad: Nosferu *Upper Left Shoulder Pad: Lizarias Golar *Lower Right Shoulder Pad: Mega Flash *Lower Left Shoulder Pad: Grantella *Right Hand: Lafleya & Nosferu *Left Hand: Golgolem *Right Knee Pad: Pedoleon Guros *Left Knee Pad: Bugbuzun *Tail: Grantella *Wings: The One History Ultraman Nexus After Ultraman Nexus defeated Galberos and Mega Flash , Unkown Hand absorbed their bodies, placing them in a figure who appeared in the darkness called Dark Field G. An image of a giant Space Beast appeared and quickly vanished. The other day, Ren was talking with Komon about the light, when suddenly the beast appeared, codenamed Izmael by CIC. Ren had to choose between transforming into Nexus to fight Izmael, or go to a hospital to get the Raphael cure for his desease, but Ren chose to fight Izmael. The two clashed in the city, but the beast overpowered Nexus using the power of all previous beasts. Suddenly the Night Raiders appeared and helped Nexus, but the beast swiftly launched many ray attacks and took down all the Night Raiders crew minus Komon. The beast started to fight Nexus again, overpowering Nexus and pummeling him. Kazuki Komon attacked the monster with his ship, but the monster's beam destroyed his ship's missiles, and hit Komon who crashed, and then Nexus fell in defeat. Illustrator managed to contact Ren and told him to believe in the light. Moments later, Izmael continued destroying the city with his beam, but Nexus gathered his strength and rose up. The Beast attacked him with the fire beam again, but Nexus jumped over it, and while in the air, fired his arrow-ray storm, killing it and destroying it completely, with Ren finishing his final battle as an Ultraman. Trivia *According to the production crew, the head of every Space Beast costume was used and stuck to the Galberos suit to put together Izmael. **Though, Izmael's roar have a reused of Galberos' roar. *Izmael's roar is a reused Melba and Galberos roar. *Izmael's head is a modified of combination both The One and Lizarias's head. *Izmael's motif is that of Chimera, a Mythological Creature. Powers and Weapons *Combined Space Beast attacks: Being composed of every other Space Beast, Izmael has all the powers of the previous Space Beasts, mainly using a lot of different beam-based attacks, combined with great melee strength. *Super Strength: Izmael can easily push beings like Ultraman Nexus hundreds of feet with a mere shove. *Thick Hide: Izmael's hide is strong enough to withstand most physical and projectile attacks. th 2.jpg th 3.jpg th 4.jpg th.jpg Toy Bio c9046838.jpg toyy.jpg Category:Space Beasts Category:Ultraman Nexus Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Fusions Category:Ultra Kaiju